Enterprise server devices tend to exhibit a steady, consistent behavior with respect to the sets or groups of destination devices that are regularly contacted over defined periods of time. Most enterprise server devices generally communicate with an identifiable or identified small closed domain of devices; attempts by enterprise server devices to communication with devices outside the closed domain of devices would be considered to be an uncommon, infrequent occurrence.